


Karin: Reawakening

by Dragonflame27



Category: Karin | Chibi Vampire
Genre: F/M, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Pain, Secrets, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflame27/pseuds/Dragonflame27
Summary: What if Karin regained her memories and that triggered something else?





	Karin: Reawakening

A scream rang out through the night. The moon over head shown it's light in the park. 

Two people could be seen standing on the grass to the park, was a man and a woman. To anyone who was looking it would look like the girl was hugging the man. 

But suddenly the man fell to the ground with a thud. The woman looked up at the sky, tears seemed to stream down her face. 

“What have I just done?” She asked to no one.


End file.
